Rewritten
'Rewritten '''is the first and current season of Toontown Storytime, having premiered on May 29, 2017. The season revolves around the first arrival of the Cogs in Toontown and the ensuing aftermath, including a disaster that forces the Toons out of Toontown, only to return to find a different town than they remember. The first five episodes focus on the Exodus event and the rest of the season concentrates on the Toons' attempts to bring down the Cogs for good and reclaim their town. Production Conception Ever since Toontown Rewritten opened, the author had always wanted to produce a Toontown equivalent of VMK Storytime using characters from Toontown. In May of 2017, producers received the greenlight to start production. The basis for the first season came from the aforementioned VMK game, which closed in 2008. References to Toontown in that game intrigued its players; this was an attempt by Disney to get players to switch to Toontown as VMK closed. The mystery surrounding the Toontown references were used to start writing the storylines for Toontown's Storytime. Title Sequence The title sequence was developed and published on May 28, 2017. It uses the Installer Theme from Toontown Online. Promotion On May 27, 2017, producers released a trailer for the upcoming first season; the video is to the right. The trailer began by showing clips of Toontown and its various neighborhoods, heralding the imminent arrival of danger. Ensuing was a myraid of clips foreshadowing the events of the coming season as well as some of the main characters. Included is one clip from the 1991 animated film ''Beauty and the Beast, used to illustrate the Toons transformation to humans in the Exodus from Toontown. The first half of the trailer was set to the music from Toontown used in the Make-A-Toon segment. The second half was set to Pure as Snow ''by Mike Raznick. It is the same song used in the trailer for ''The Handmaid's Tale. Plot An effort to halt the crumbling economy of the fun-obsessed Toontown results in the catastrophic arrival of robot Cogs, who are programmed to despise and destroy fun and happiness. A last-resort emergency contingency plan takes the Toons outside of Toontown, only to return years later to find their town has changed forever. A Resistance against the Cogs rises from the ashes and recruits Toons to halt the Cogs from obliterating their home. Cast Main Characters *Clerk Clara *Dr. Doctor Smith *Eileen Irenic *Flippy Flopper *Piggy Pie *Professor Pete Ingalls *Slate Oldman *Violet Vance Recurring Characters *Ash Ingalls *The Cogs *Christine Colette *Clarabelle Cow *Chief Constance Miller *Dr. Adam Molecule *Dr. Cumulo Nimbus *Dr. Kilo Byte *Heidi Babel *Ichabod Irving *Laura Ingalls *Melville Jesop *Mortimer Myles *Mystery Man *Paula Behr *Professor Prepostera *Vidalia VaVoom Guest Characters *Dr. Artery ("The Last Laff") *Fisherman Billy ("The Last Laff," "Remembrance") *Herb Clark ("Rain") *Sepulchra Rigor ("The Last Laff") *Soggy Bottom ("Doomsday," "Rain") Episodes Trivia *The season is named after Toontown Rewritten as a reference and salute to the game, as well as being indicative of the accepted canon of Toontown being "rewritten." Category:Seasons